supernaturl_hottiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost
Ghosts are created when a person dies before they can resolve certain issues in their lives. It seems that ghosts appear immediately upon the death of the person, in the same clothes and the same body in which they died. Ghosts are also in possession of a secret, known only to the dead and the immortal, which would seemingly send a living human insane if they heard it. A ghost will only be allowed pass on if they have overcome the issue that is keeping them on earth. Passing on is kept unspecific, but when the ghost is ready, a door will appear to them that they then walk through to the 'other side'. The appearance of what is behind the door seems to differ depending on the person. Abilities Ghosts seem to be in possession of many abilities unique to them. Teleportation Ghosts can teleport over long distances at will. Intangibility It is possible for ghosts to pass through solid objects, although this is rarely seen. Invincibility Ghosts are unable to get physically hurt and cannot age beyond their death. However, it is possible for ghosts to interact with objects within the physical world. Telekinesis When a ghost refuses the door of Death, they seem to become stronger and more human-like. They can be seen by humans and can also move objects and people using only their mind. Ghosts can also come into possession of telekinetic abilities when they become poltergeists. This can occur when an event that happened while they were alive causes immense trauma, leading to them becoming emotionally angry, vulnerable and unstable. They can then move or smash objects without touching them, the level of the damage or violence directly relating to the ghost's instability. Invisibility Ghosts are rarely visible to humans but can always be seen by supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves. Ghosts can only be seen by humans if they refuse the door of Death or they forget the fact that they are dead and imagine themselves as human. Even when a ghost can't be seen by humans, they can leave a bad vibe, making a place seem haunted. Ghosts may also become visible to humans when they feel afraid or frightened. Possession Ghost in the us version has the ability to possess humans. When they do this they will be able to drink, eat and even touch peaple again. Possession has been shown to be very addictive and if a person is possessed to long by a ghost there can be memories of the ghost left in the host and usally ends with people thinking that the person is mad. Other abilitie Ghosts seem to be able to change their eye colour, and do not need energy to function, so cannot eat or drink. Ghosts may also be able to feel the emotions and senses of others by feeling or touching their bodies. Some ghosts may be trained to read the aura of others, whether alive or dead, allowing them to feel what the living feel - essentially allowing them to taste food even if they cannot eat themselves- or determine the health of others. Ghost can not see in color. Just dark shades of black and white. A ghosts abbilities will fluctuate to match their mood and mental state. Category:Species